In many communication systems voice and/or data are simulcast by transmitting the same information simultaneously over multiple base sites to multiple radios. Each base site utilizes a same channel, which may comprise a same time/frequency resource. Since data is simulcast on all base sites utilizing a same channel, in practice, all base sites usually have the same channel capacity.
Unfortunately, it would be much more cost-efficient to not have the same channel capacity per site across the entire communication system. In some instances for base sites closer to the edges of the total coverage area user densities are lower and would not require the same number of channels per site to handle the load present in those areas. The cost of a communications system could be greatly reduced if base sites could be equipped with an appropriate number of channels. Therefore a need exists for a method and apparatus for simulcasting voice and/or data that allows base sites to utilize an appropriate number of channels.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.